Come with Me
by coldoutforamargarita
Summary: AU: Piper gets stuck in Seattle due to a plane accident. But so does Alex. These two strangers end up together on a road trip through the country.
1. What Even Are Pelicans

Author's note: I'm not exactly sure how long this will be, but it is a multichapter for sure. I have the plot figured out, now I just hope to find the right words to write it out. You can leave me suggestions and I'll see what I can do.

I got some inspiration for the plot from the movies _Forces of Nature_ and _The Fundamentals of Caring._ What would be more fun than to put Alex and Piper on a road trip?

 **Summary: AU: Due to a plane accident, Piper gets stuck in Seattle. But so does Alex. The two strangers end up together on a road trip through the country.**

 **Rating: M, just to be safe. I'm not sure if it's too high, should I change it to T?**

 **Disclaimer: Pfffft, I wish.**

So let's get this show on the road!

* * *

 **Chapter 1: What Even Are Pelicans**

With tired eyes, plane ticket in hand, in the early dawn of morning, Piper Chapman walked on the plane in her black pair of stiletto heels so high it was a miracle they weren't considered as a weapon. They weren't comfortable at all, but Piper Chapman, guilty of overpacking, couldn't fit them in her suitcase. She had no other choice than to put the high heels on instead of the flats that she owned.

She was seated on the fourth row of the plane that was about to start it's six hour journey from Seattle to New York in 15 minutes. Piper apologized to some elder man she walked into on the aisle between the seats, and went on with her blue worn-out backpack.

She had to ask the two women already in their seats to move so she could get onto her own seat next to the window. As she sat down, she already fastened her seat belt and put her backpack under the seat. She tried crossing her long jean-clad legs to be in a more comfortable position, but the task was impossible, there wasn't enough room.

Piper started playing with the ring on her finger. She had moved together with Larry three months ago and he had proposed to her just before her trip to California. Bill Chapman, her father, had moved there two years ago. Piper had grown up watching her parents fight and cheat on each other. The truth was ugly, but they had kept up the image of a perfect family until each one of the three children had moved out. Then it was too much. Bill had given up and moved across the country from New York City to San Francisco, where she had visited him for the first time.

But now Piper was in Seattle. She had gotten a four week holiday from her job at the diner, so she decided to travel a bit. Right after her two week holiday in San Francisco, she had visited Seattle for three days.

She took the ring off her finger, observing it in her slim fingers and then put it back. Larry had arranged a meeting with a publisher in The New York Times and that's why he didn't come with her. Piper was proud of him, it was a big deal. But she was also pretty sure he had arranged the meeting during the time when their trip was supposed to be, because he didn't want to tell Piper there was no way he could afford the plane tickets. And she was kind of glad he hadn't asked the money from her. She didn't have that much extra either.

Of course Piper had said yes to Larry's proposal. He was a caring and loving man. And her mother was so proud of her. Even if she was "just a waitress". She herself didn't see it as a bad job. The owner Red was very ambitious and the Russian restaurant was getting good reviews, it seemed like there was more and more customers every week. She and her best friend Polly also had a small soap business on the side. Now after getting started with this stable-ish life, Piper felt this was one of the rare times when she had gotten acceptance from her mother.

Piper was so deep in thought that she barely heard when the woman next to her said something in a deep, very unique voice that Piper swore to God she could never forget after this, "Going back home to fiancée, huh?" Piper shot her head up and blue eyes met green. The woman had jet-black hair falling over her shoulders in soft curls, black secretary classes and she was tall, even when she was sitting. Probably taller than Piper herself. She was wearing a black shirt, leather jacket and black skinny jeans. All black. That created kind of a bad-ass look. She also had full red lips and Piper's eyes focused on them maybe a little too long. Her gaze lifted up from the lips when they curled up in a smile, indicating she had noticed Piper's staring.

"How did you know?" Piper blushed.

The brunette woman raised her eyebrow and smirked a little, "Usually when people have a ring on their ring finger, they are engaged. And usually when people have that kind of look on their face, they miss them. Or have mixed feelings... But since you don't have swollen lips or anything, I'm pretty sure you haven't just said goodbye to them. So you're going back home."

"Oh, right," Piper said, eyes focused on that mystery woman's fingers as they brushed a strain of black hair away from her face. Then she looked back to her green eyes and continued, impressed, "Well, you're right. I have been away for three weeks."

Safety instructions started, but neither of them really cared. They both had had a fair share of flying before.

"That's some time to go without sex. I suppose she is coming to pick you up from the airport? If you can't wait until you're there, I'm sure Vause here would be happy to put you off your waiting," the another woman with wild hair suddenly said, causing the red-lipped woman, "Vause", to slap her friend on her upper arm.

Piper blushed for good. Who did they think they were? She was annoyed. You don't say stuff like that to strangers on planes. "It's _he_ , actually," was all Piper could get out of her mouth.

"Oh, I was pretty sure I felt sapphic vibes coming off of you," the other woman with apparently no filter on her mouth said.

Before Piper or anyone else could say anything, they all flew forwards as much as their seat belts allowed. Piper put her hand on the Vause's tight for support. Perhaps it was a little too much inner thigh, but it was unintentional, and Piper didn't even think about it. The red lights of the plane turned on. "Well now I don't think this is a good time to join the Mile High Club, kid," Vause said jokingly.

Piper quickly moved her hand away. She was in fury, "We could be dying and all you do is make jokes of me?!"

Vause laughed that off, but when there was another bigger crash and she basically landed on Piper's lap, her facial expression was terrified too. A woman was speaking through the speakers, but no one could really make any words out because of the screams of the passengers.

The plane came to a still and people started getting out quickly. Piper picked up her backpack from under her seat and when she looked up, all ready to leave the aircraft too, she couldn't see the two women anymore. She went out with the crowd and saw briefly that they had crashed onto another plane. And the another plane, it was on fire. That made Piper hurry up her pace on the stairs. She dropped her another heel, but couldn't pick it up or else she would've been trampled by the crowd.

* * *

It all was a bit of a blur, but eventually she was back at the airport terminal. She couldn't get the images of the lit up planes out of her head. They had both flamed up in the end. Some people had gotten serious injuries or even died. The airport was one huge mess of people, almost all the flights were delayed or cancelled.

Piper was seated on a blue chair with her backpack, trying to contact Larry. She didn't call him once or twice, but twelve times. He didn't pick up. Piper was on the verge of crying. She had her one heel that had survived in her hand. Her luggage was nowhere to be seen, it had most likely burned down with the planes. Never would Piper have thought it would be good to have luggage go on a wrong plane. But right then it would've been the best case scenario, though not likely. At least she had her backpack where all her important things were.

She had no hopes of getting to New York today, and to be honest, she wasn't even sure if she wanted to fly for a while. But in JFK, there was a Larry who didn't pick up his phone, probably already waiting for her. So she took a deep breath and went to the checkout line. After a long wait, it was finally her turn. "Excuse me, um, when is the next flight to New York?"

The woman behind the counter looked her up and down with a sorry look on her face "I'm sorry ma'am, I don't know. I cannot promise anything, it can take 24 hours, it can take 72, it can take up to a week. You were on the pelican plane, weren't you?"

"Pelican plane?"

"It was a pelican that flied into the plan's jet engine, air traffic control saw that. Have a nice day. Next!"

 _Nice day? Seriously? A pelican? Are you fucking kidding me?_ Piper got out of the airport and started slowly walking towards the nearest airport hotel without her shoes. At first the cold hard ground hurt her feet, but soon she got used to the feeling. She started to think about the two women on the plane. Had they survived, were they alive? She hadn't seen them at the crowded airport.

The hotel was full. So were the next two ones. Many flights were cancelled and she was just a little bit too late. She used the last hotel's bathroom and went outside to hail a cab. She tried for 40 minutes but didn't have any luck.

Piper tried contact Larry several times, before finally settling on calling her mom. She spoke with her, but not once did Carol Chapman say she was glad about Piper being alive. She didn't ask how Piper was going to get to home, but she promised to try to get a hold on Larry and Polly so they wouldn't have to be worried about her. Then she hung up.

And it was then, standing in front of a hotel in a city she hardly knew, when the tears that Piper had been fighting for the past few hours started streaming down her cheeks, her eyes turning puffy. She felt some slight burning in her eyes from mascara that was now mixing with the salty tears. She didn't have her another shoe, most of her luggage or anyone with her. She had never felt so alone, so fragile in her whole life.

* * *

Author's note:

I don't live in the US. I have never visited there. I googled that the flight time is about 6 hours and 30 minutes, and that SEA has three airport hotels. I don't know anything about plane accidents, so can you just please look any mistakes regarding the plane thing through your fingers? I'm trying to make this as realistic as possible, and I'm doing researching as much as I can.

And I'm sorry, but I don't know the punctuation rules in English. I'm about to learn them for the future.

Also, I couldn't flirt if my life depended on it... I really hope I'm better at writing it and can put in some banter once in a while.

I am aware that the writers on are generally really talented, so I was a bit afraid of posting this here, I'm not very experienced writer... But please review and tell me your honest thoughts!


	2. You Have to Pity a Woman without Shoes

Author's note: Thank you for taking the time and reading this! Your reviews made my day.

Here we go again.

* * *

 **Chapter 2: You Have to Pity a Woman without Shoes**

Eventually Piper gave up on trying to get a cab. She started walking barefoot on the cold pavement, careful not to step on glass chips. She pulled her little jacket tighter around her slim figure. The lonely stiletto heel that had lost it's partner was swinging on the tips of her fingers as she continued her walkway, ignoring few judging stares that she got.

What time exactly was, that Piper was unable to tell because the battery of her phone had died. But one could easily deduce that the day was coming to an end from the dusk falling rapidly over the city. The air was chilly and especially her fingers and toes were freezing. So when she soon came across a bar, or more like a pub that also offered accommodation, she quietly started laughing of relief.

She opened a heavy glass door that led her inside. She immediately started rubbing her hands together to get her fingers warmed up. Looking around herself she noticed noticed that the place was almost empty, few customers here and there.

"Hey, I was wondering if you have any rooms available?" she enquired.

"No, I'm sorry, we're full," the bartender told her. Piper looked around herself again. She could have sworn she'd get a room for the night here since there wasn't almost any customers at the bar section of the place. She opened her mouth, but then immediately closed it without saying a word. She deciding against arguing, it just would have not been worth it. The cheery mood went away in a second. She rubbed her temples, her headache getting stronger. Tired of all the walking, and of the eventful day in general, she sat down on the tall leathery bar stool and asked: "Well can I have a margarita then?" She was in a desperate need of sleep, but a drink was a close second, and that was what she had to settle on for now.

"That I can do for you."

As she was waiting for her drink, her head of blonde hair in her hands, a figure sat next to her. Then that person spoke up with that now familiar husky voice.

"It's a little cold out for a margarita, don't you think?" she gave the bartender a hand sign, mouthing him to put the margarita Piper ordered on her tab. Piper's head shot up instantly as she recognized the dulcet tones. She was met by that mischievous grin and green eyes behind those black, thick framed secretary glasses. She suddenly became all too aware how she must look like herself. She had cried, her cheeks were probably tear-strained and eyes red and puffy. She didn't have shoes. Her hair was probably like a bird's nest. She quickly tried combing it with her fingers the best she could, but didn't answer her question.

The brunette with just-on-point, probably waterproof, eyeliner, picked up Piper's wallet from the counter and read from her driver's license, "Let's see this. So, Piper Chapman..." but couldn't get any further before Piper grabbed the wallet back from her hands. "Hey!" she exclaimed. "Hey!" Piper said too, "that is mine... And you are alive."

The woman whose identity was still a mystery to Piper, laughed, "I very much am. Glad to see you again, too." Piper just smiled shyly at her and then turned to her drink that was now placed in front of her.

"What else do I need to know about you?" the woman spoke again. Now that she wasn't wearing a leather jacket, but a tight t-shirt that fit in all the right places, Piper noticed she had tattoos.

Piper turned to her, narrowed her eyes and asked the question that had been on her mind all day. "Who are you?"

"My name is Alex." Piper couldn't help but once again steal a glance at those smiling, full red lips.

"And what do you do Alex? Besides make fun of strangers on planes?" Piper didn't look at her lips again. She didn't dare to break the eye contact that was now electrifying.

"I work as an international relations manager for this one company. You staying here?"

"No, the rooms are full," Piper told her with a shrug of her shoulders.

"So you have no place for the night? Why you don't come and stay with me, I got a room for two, but I'm alone there so..." Alex suggested subtly.

Piper glared at her, "I have a fiance."

Alex shot her hands up, "I know, I know. No funny business, I promise. Why Piper Chapman, what did you think I was on about?" she smirked and raised her other eyebrow that was perfectly plucked and drawn. But then she looked her up and down and added in a more serious tone: "And you can't walk around all night without shoes."

"Why are you doing this?" Piper was still a bit cautious.

Alex stopped her actions and looked a bit puzzled, like she wasn't even sure herself. "I don't know. You need a place to stay, I've got a spare bed. Or technically a spare side of a bed."

Piper frowned and tried to act like she wasn't really sure, even though she had already made up her mind. She didn't want to act too enthusiastic or worse, be a nuisance.

"I would be a total asshole if I didn't invite you," Alex continued.

"Great, out of pity."

"You have to pity a woman without shoes. Come on, I want you to stay," Alex pleaded and Piper smiled back at her. A huge weight was lifted from Piper's shoulders. That gorgeous brunette had just saved her day, if not her life.

* * *

Alex took Piper to her room, or technically it was now _their_ room, and Piper threw her full backpack and shoe on a chair next to a window, and then jumped on to the double bed. Lying there on the white sheets, she closed her eyes and took a few deep breaths. She was exhausted.

Alex observed the blonde on the bed. She looked much relaxed now than she'd been looking on the plane in the morning. Maybe she was a bit uptight person, but definitely very good looking. And it felt like there was a sort of a pull between the two of them, that wasn't just physical. Alex had never felt anything like it before, and if judged by Piper's actions, she felt it too. Or was it all just in Alex's head? She hoped not.

But in Piper's eyes there had been something missing and Alex wondered if Piper was truly happy. She would've liked to know everything about her, but didn't want to obtrude. Would she even see her ever again? She certainly wanted to, but New York was a big place.

Then Piper suddenly remembered something and opened her eyes, catching Alex looking at her. "Where is your outspoken friend?" she assumed the woman wasn't Alex's girlfriend, because Alex had been hitting on her. Or her friend had been hitting on her for Alex? Or had Alex even been hitting on her? She really wasn't sure.

"Nicky. She was here actually, but then some petite Italian chick came around and I guess they went over to her place." So Piper had been right, they most likely weren't together as a couple.

Piper laughed softly and propped herself up on her elbows looking around the room. It wasn't that bad actually. Pretty cozy, fairly clean and nicely decorated.

"Do you have a phone charger?" Piper asked Alex.

"Yeah, you wanna borrow it?" Alex offered, already stretching her hand towards Piper the charger in hand. Piper plugged her phone in and excused herself to go take a shower. Fortunately the room had towels and shampoo.

* * *

Alex heard the shower go on and at the same time her stomach grumbled and she realized she hadn't eaten in a long time and Piper probably hadn't either. Alex thought she had seen a Chinese place just across the street when she had arrived to the bar earlier that day.

She grabbed her leather jacket that was on a hook next to a mirror and went to knock on the bathroom door.

"Yeah?" She heard Piper shout over the sound of running water from the other side of the door.

"I'm gonna go pick up some food. Is Chinese okay?"

"Ohgod, yes, you read my thoughts. I was just thinking that I'd better eat something today," Piper answered her. So Alex had been right. She shouted "See you in a minute!" and headed out the door.

* * *

Piper let the warm water pour over her body while she stood there still. This was the longest shower she had had in a while, and after a day like this it felt so good. It was calming every nerve in her. She decided to stop wasting the water when she heard Alex re-enter the room and instead go eat something, whatever Alex had brought.

But when she stepped out of the small shower stall, she slipped and let a high-pitched "AAAAAYAAAH" scream out from the top of her lungs. She landed on the wet floor on her ass, but besides the scare, she didn't feel pain anywhere. Alex rushed to the locked door and started knocking, "Piper, are you okay?"

"Yes, I'm fine, I'm totally fine. I slipped." She murmured as she pushed the bathroom door open a white towel around her body, her previous clothes in her arms. Droplets were dripping from her hair on to the wooden floor. She had a completely straight face and she just looked directly into Alex's worried eyes, annoyed that on top of all the bad luck and bullshit she had had that day, she had slipped.

When Alex saw Piper was evidently not injured, she suddenly cracked up laughing. Piper was confused of why the older woman was so amused, but then Alex mimicked Piper's earlier scream, but much quieter. Then Piper snorted with laughter too, even if a little embarrassed.

Piper went past still laughing Alex to grab some spare clothes from her backpack. Now she was kind of glad she was an overpacker. In the backpack she had sweatpants, another pair of jeans, three pairs of socks, underwear and shirts plus one hoodie with her. She chose the sweatpants, a t-shirt and the hoodie. All the while choosing her clothes, she felt Alex's eyes on her body that was still covered in only a towel. She smiled at herself, and went back to the bathroom to change, with a small extra swing to her hips, though that gesture went unnoticed by Piper herself.

When she came back, Alex was already eating on the bed, watching TV, her long legs stretched out on the bed. The smell of food filled Piper's nostrils and her stomach grumbled. Alex patted the right side of the bed that was free, and Piper eagerly joined her.

"So you're a Smith grad, huh?" Alex said as she read Piper's hoodie.

"I am, yeah."

They ate their stomaches full while talking about their student years, current jobs and life in New York. They shared quite many laughs, but when Piper turned her phone that's battery was almost full, on, her smile dropped. She had 73 messages and 17 calls. Alex got a glimpse of her phone screen and commented with "Uh oh, well have fun explaining them that you're okay. I'm gonna go and take a shower myself."

"Don't slip," Piper grinned back at her, making fun of herself. Alex exited the room chuckling and Piper began reading the messages. Most of them were from Larry.

Larry Bloom: Ur mom called!

Larry Bloom: R U OK?

Larry Bloom: Answer me!

Larry Bloom: im worried pipes

Larry Bloom: Please tell honey me u r okay

Larry Bloom: Where r u?

...

One would never guess Larry was a writer if judged by his messages. Piper didn't even read them all. She went onto Polly's messages.

Polly Harper: I got your mom's call and saw the news. So you are okay?

Polly Harper: Call me when you are available x

Then there was one from her dad. And one from Cal.

Cal: For once in your life you did something exciting. Did it all, like, explode? You have to call me up!

She called her dad and Polly first, telling that yes, it was all okay, too tired for a longer conversation. She decided to ignore Cal for now and call Larry.

It took merely two seconds before Larry answered.

"Oh my God finally, you couldn't answer me?! I was worried to hell," were his first words on the line.

"My phone's battery died." Piper told him truthfully.

"You know I drove to JFK for nothing. I sat there for four hours," Larry said. Piper wasn't sure if she sensed a little annoyance in his voice.

"That is hardly my fault."'

She heard Larry's faint muttering on the other side of the line before he asked: "Where are you now? When will you come home?"

"I'm safe. I got a room," she didn't know why, but felt it was better to keep the fact that there was an Alex with her to herself. "I don't know when I will be able to come home."

* * *

Alex came out of the bathroom in an outfit similar to Piper's. She started drying her dark soaking strands of hair with a towel and saw that Piper was already under the covers, sound asleep. Alex quietly went and shut the lights off before getting into bed herself, putting her glasses on a nightstand next to her side of the double bed.

But before she could fall asleep, she heard Piper's quiet whisper, "What happens tomorrow?"

Alex opened her eyes, barely seeing Piper's facial features in the dark. "You don't know what can happen tomorrow. Life is like a novel, isn't it? You never know what's going to happen until you turn the next page," she answered in a low voice.

"Did you just quote Sidney Sheldon to me?" Piper asked sleepily.

Alex's quiet chuckle was loud in the silence of the room.


End file.
